


Gravity Falls: The Gravity of Love

by Purple_Merle_Writes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bottom Dipper Pines, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Character, Gravity Falls References, Human Bill Cipher, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Night Terrors, Older Dipper Pines, Original Character(s), Post-Gravity Falls, Protective Bill Cipher, Returning to Gravity Falls, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Merle_Writes/pseuds/Purple_Merle_Writes
Summary: "I want to show him that he hasn't been loved before. I want him to feel, with one kiss, how I can make love to his soul for all eternity."It's been four years since our favorite Mystery Twins have been to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Dipper is trying to escape his demons and one just won't leave him alone.





	Gravity Falls: The Gravity of Love

Dipper smiled to himself as he drove down the road, passing the water tower and countless tall, dark pine trees. It was later in the evening, and they were on the last twenty minutes of their long drive from California to Gravity Falls, Oregon. It had been four years since they’d visited, and decided that they were long overdue for another visit.

 

Dipper glanced over at his sister, Mabel, who was snoring in the passenger’s seat. He hadn’t slept in a full forty-eight hours, but he insisted on taking turns driving since the trip was about eleven hours. Driving helped take his mind off of things usually, but this time he just had too much to think about.

 

Four years ago, after they’d come back from their summer trip, their parents had decided that maybe their gruncles weren’t the best influences, and kept them from going back. Mabel and Dipper both agreed, deciding it was best to not feed the fire and waited patiently for graduation. They focused on their studies during this time. During sophomore year, however, something happened that would change his life forever.   

 

He met a boy named Alex. For the first time since his crush on Wendy all those years ago, Dipper’s heart was soaring. He couldn’t stand being around Alex because he felt like a lovesick puppy every time, without fail. Alex noticed this behavior, and after they started talking for a while, he asked Dipper out. Of course, Dipper’s parents weren’t happy (they weren’t exactly supportive of his newfound sexuality), but Mabel was absolutely thrilled. 

 

Alex was sweet at first. He took Dipper on these romantic dates and walked him to his classes, and he loved hanging out with Dipper’s sister and friends. He always tried to include Dipper in things, and Dipper felt more loved than he’d ever felt before. After a few months, however, that all changed.

 

At first, the change was barely noticeable. The first red flag that Dipper should’ve seen was that Alex was getting unusually possessive of him. He wanted to limit the time Dipper spent with his friends and demanded that they spent more time together instead. When it finally became too much, Dipper suggested that they saw other people. Alex threatened to out him to the entire school if they broke up, and Dipper reluctantly agreed to continue seeing him. 

 

This behavior continued for about a year before it escalated further. During one of their numerous arguments, Dipper finally said that he’d had enough. He didn’t want to date Alex anymore, and he told him that they were over. As he went to walk away, Alex turned him around and slapped him in this face hard enough to leave a faint handprint. 

 

Dipper lied to his parents about it, but Mabel saw right through it. Dipper, out of fear, began to push Mabel away so she wouldn’t find out and risk making things worse. He started using Mabel’s makeup to cover up the growing numbers of marks, wearing dark sunglasses most of the time and kept everything bottled up inside. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse for himself or the others. 

 

He thought he was in the thick of it then, but it escalated even further…

Dipper shook his head as he turned off the main road, tears blurring his vision slightly. He let out a shaky sigh, blinking away the tears, and focused on the road in front of him. He reminded himself that it was over now and that things would be better. 

 

After a few more minutes of driving through the winding back road, he pulled into a spot at the mystery shack’s parking lot. He turned the car off and gave Mabel a gentle shake to wake her up. She snapped awake, looking around, and Dipper chuckled faintly. “Time to get up, sleepyhead,” he said.

 

As she fixed her hair, Dipper got out of the car, grabbing his stuff from the back. When Mabel got out with her stuff as well, they walked up onto the porch. “You think they’re upset they weren’t invited to our graduation party?” Mabel asked.

 

“Maybe,” Dipper said with a shrug and a knock. They waited patiently, and just as Dipper was about to knock again, Ford opened the door. His confused look instantly changed to one of surprise and excitement. 

 

“Kids!” He smiled brightly. “We thought you were coming tomorrow night!” He stepped aside as the kids walked into the house.

 

“Well, we decided to leave early,” said Dipper, smiling happily. Ford smiles, calling out to his twin brother, telling him that the kids had arrived. “Hey, I’m gonna take my stuff up to my room, and probably take a nap. Haven’t slept in two days.” He said, smiling. 

 

Ford patted his shoulder, “Go ahead, get some rest. Dinner will be done by the time you come back down.” Mabel and Ford walked to the kitchen, while Dipper walked upstairs to the attic. He walked into the old attic room and closed the door. 

 

A few things had been changed since their last visit. They added another guest room off of the back of the shack, and in the attic room, they had a new queen sized bed, a dresser, and a desk. Dipper sat his suitcase on the bed and looked at the triangle-shaped stained glass window. 

 

He finally allowed himself to cry, the tears flowing freely down his cheeks. It’s over, he thought to himself. He was safe, and away from that monster in disguise. Things would be different now, and he could finally focus on recovering. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally decided to rewrite this fanfic! The first chapter of the original story is over two years old, and I just had to revisit this. 
> 
> I will be finishing up WoC soon, so stay tuned for that, but I'll also be trying to update this one as frequently as I can! Thank you so much for reading, and don't forget to bookmark, comment, and leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> ~Purple_Merle


End file.
